


The price of the Hunter

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Series: Lord of the Flies alternative endings. [1]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, The Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened if the Navy where late. Jack and the hunters capture Ralph...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price of the Hunter

Ralph ran through the dingy undergrowth of the Island’s jungle, branches clawed at his face, overhead vines reached down to ensnare him, underfoot roots grasped for his feet as they flew by.  
Behind him somewhere in the smoke wreathed woods the tribe followed with bloodthirsty intents. He could hear the ghoulish cries of the hunt drawing nearer.   
“Aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-ah”   
“AIEEEEEEEEE!  
Ralph sprinted on legs burning feet torn by the thorns of the creepers. He felt blood trickle down his cheek from a stray branch’s cut. His lungs burned from the exertion and the acrid smoke filled air. His legs pumped on, failing sometimes as he stumbled but he quickly threw himself forward, desperate to escape the pursuing hunt, the painted savages followed furiously on his tail.  
He remembered Simon. Peaceful, innocent Simon. Thrown from the cliff to the rocks below. Piggy, crushed by the boulder, he body probably still lay broken and bloodied under its shattering toll.  
He remembered jack…. In better times, they had been friends, exploring the island…. Before…  
He remembered Roger, the hate filled gaze and painted face.  
Ralph with failing steps stumbled out of the darkness of the forests burning depths into the fiery light of the sun on the beach. He skidded on the sand; picking himself up as the sounds of the hunt grew nearer he stumbled, wove and trudged on until he reached the rock where they first met. With the conch, the symbol of their hope, shattered to dust, it seemed a perverse irony now, that here at the place where their civilisation was born, it would be destroyed.   
Ralph picked himself up and stood on the great stone slab. He watched the innocent light dance of the sea one more time before he turned to meet his assailants.

The hunters were streaming from the forest despoiling the golden sands, painted savages and a small host of Little-Uns ran to where ralph waited with baited breath, his apparent composure was a mask just like those worn by the savages…. It was slipping fast. His heart thudded in his chest, his knees knocked and a tremble worked its way up his spine.  
The savages stood in a circle before him, pointed rocks and sharpened sticks penned him in, like he was the animal.  
Jack and Roger approached, their faces like the rest of the savages painted with red and black. Ralph flinched as he looked into the merciless madness in Roger’s eyes, the calculating cruelty and the detached coldness sending a shiver of fear to Ralph’s very core. Jack pushed through the surrounding savages, stepping up onto the rock platform. The blonde boy stepped back. Jack stepped forward again, Ralph stepped back until his feet were inches from the rocks edge. The Blonde boy looked to his feet, terror seizing his body.  
“If you’re going to kill me now, just do it.” Ralph whispered voice heavy with resignation, still never looking up from the pinkish stone beneath his feet.  
“Kill you! After all that effort!” Jack grunted incredulously.   
“W-w-what do y-you w-w-want with m-m-me then” Ralph sighed, looking up into the savage faces of his former friends.  
“You.” Jack growled.  
The red haired boy turned to his underlings, crying out harsh orders.   
Swarms of hunters rushed forward, grabbing Ralph, the boy was jostled and shoved as the boys bound him with thick vines around his hands and feet, these were bound to a pole and soon the boy was handing from the long cane as teams of the savages carried him through the jungle towards their base.  
Ralph was carried, amid the mob of hunters into the depths of Jack’s black rocky keep. They passed the sharp jagged points of volcanic rock that guarded the tribe from the ‘beast’ or so they thought, they passed the assembled ranks of little-uns, passed the twins Sam-n-Eric, passed the beast in their midst, Roger, on their way to the hut upon the rock that was Jack’s abode. Before the shelter they stopped. Ralph was cut free of the pole but remained bound hand and foot. Rough hands tugged and pulled at him as he was bullied by the barbaric boys. The acrid smell of burning and blood hung foul in the air at the rock.  
Suddenly Jack broke from the writhing mass of hissing and spiting humanity that surrounded Ralph.  
“I claim Ralph as mine. My slave!” jack cried.  
“NO” Roger yelled.  
“YES! I’m Chief, he’s mine!” Jack yelled.  
“No. Kill the pig. Blood. Blood. Blood.” Roger in a fury of blood lust screamed.  
“HE’S MINE!” Jack shouted, silencing the nattering of the boys. “MINE. MINE. MINE!”  
Roger, face flushed with fury, eyes like fiery daggers turned in anger, lashing out at the surrounding boys he stormed out into the jungle.  
Ralph stood stock still throughout the exchange.  
“Does anyone else challenge my right to the slave?” Jack yelled.  
Ralph quivered as the red haired boy turned his gaze to his captor. The boy’s wild eyes were blown dark with passion. Ralph tried to cower back, a difficult feat when you’re bound hand and foot.  
Jack advanced on Ralph, Pushing the skinny boy ahead of him into the darkness of his hut.  
Ralph stumbled at a particularly harsh shove, landing sprawled on a bed mat of soft parachute silk and palm leaves.  
“Jack…” Ralph choked out through the tears that threatened to well in his eyes and constrict his throat.  
The older boy cast a merciless gaze down at his former friend through the paint of his mask. With the calculated moves of the stealthy hunter jack descended of Ralph, pressing forceful, harsh kisses to the other boy’s lips, when they opened in a gasp of shock, Jack invaded the others mouth with his tongue, conquering the former chief as he pinned the boy, who had become weakened and smaller through malnutrition, below him with ease.  
Ralph tried to escape, tried to plead for help, but with jacks lips covering his own, sharp teeth worrying his bottom lip, and the full strength of the hunter at his prime atop him, Ralph could do little.  
Strong, merciless hands grasped at Ralphs torn shorts, tearing the worn fabric from his sharp, bony hips.  
Those rough hands slid up his body to torture his nipples, rubbing, tweaking and twisting the sensitive nubs of flesh until Ralph squirmed below him. The hands then descended to greedily grope at Ralph’s perk arse, dry fingers diving in to caress the puckered hole.  
Jack pulled out of the deep kiss, he lifted a finger to Ralph’s lips, the boy sealed them tight as Jack pressed the digit to the kiss swollen lips. Ralph whimpered softly, his breathing becoming harsher.  
“If you don’t wet it, I’ll go in dry” Jack grunted.  
Ralph flashed fearful eyes to the others painted face.  
Soft lips opened. A pair of fingers slipped in.  
Ralph sucked innocently upon the fingers in his mouth. Jack grunted as his arousal grew with the hot wet sensation surrounding his fingers and the touch of Ralph’s tongue to the sensitive digits. When he could no longer stand the torture jack tugged the fingers free of their moist prison, he slipped them down between Ralph’s spread thighs as the boy gasped for his lost breath. Ralph could only shudder and heave as the fingers were roughly thrust into his arse, he felt a raw burning deep in his arse, he could only shake and groan as the fingers were pumped harshly in and out of him until with a final deep thrust that left him keening it was removed. 

Seconds later a larger member brushed his loosened hole. It settled to press against the puckered entrance as Ralph shook and heaved in fear at the coming intrusion.  
Gentle hands patted and caressed his hips in soothing circles and patterns, soft kisses were pressed against his neck and shoulders and brow. The older boy whispered lovingly in his ears, “Don’t worry little leader… I’ll be gently.”  
The Thick member pushed forward, deeper, passing the tight ring of muscle to inch into the glorious embrace.  
Jack moaned as he sunk into the velvety softness, the cave of deliciously clenching muscle that trapped and embraced his throbbing cock so delightfully.  
The older boy sunk in until finally he bottomed out deep within the younger boy, he stayed stock still buried deep within the smaller boy, and conscious of the pain he could easily inflict upon the shivering quivering boy below him.   
Jack pressed a chaise kiss to Ralph’s plush pink lips.  
The younger boy looked up into the deep blue eyes of his captor; the painted mask had been wiped of as jack had buried his face in the mattress of parachute silk and palm leaves. He saw the boy jack had once been return slowly as the mask slipped, back to the bright eyes, jovial and friendly choir boy. He looked up with lust hooded eyes and gave Jack a slight, nod of consent.  
Jack looked into the others open face with adoration. He pulled his cock out gently before thrusting forward building up a rhythm of fast deep thrusts.   
Jack’s resolve suddenly broke the savage inside him breaking free, he tugged his cock out of Ralph’s tight embrace, rubbing the fat head against the pulsing entrance before with a savage cry, and he thrust his hips brutally forward, filling his captive with his member.  
Jack built up a barbaric rhythm, pounding in and out of Ralph as the smaller boy shuddered under his relentless thrusts. Ralph cried out under the others rough fucking. The boy screamed aloud as his prostate was ruthlessly prodded by the older boy’s impressive dick.   
The red head then placed two hands on the others back and pushed him down until the other lay on his elbows. Face inches from the sand, he then thrust roughly downwards, he let one hand wander down his friend’s chest, tweaking his nipples, twisting the soft buds mercilessly making Ralph moan loudly. The hand crept lower stoking the others flat tummy and the evident bulge in the taught wall of muscle from where his cock prodded against the others stomach.  
Ralph soon moaned loudly, turning to a strangled cry as his orgasm suddenly descended upon him. His arse tightened around Jack’s dick as he sprayed his cum across the silk below. With the last energy wrung out of him Ralph collapsed to the sand. Jack continued to thrust into his friend for a short while until the tightening clenching muscles of the smaller boys arse forced him to cum. With an undulating cry he came, filling his lover with his deep as he buried himself deep within Ralphs pulsing hole, spraying his insides with the thick white semen.  
It was many hours later they left the hut to roars of approval from the hunters who sat the bite marks and bruises that were cluttered across the skinny expanses of Ralph’s malnourished chest.  
Ralph buried his face into the nook of jack’s neck. The older boy chuckled loudly as his lover flushed pink in embarrassment.   
The smaller boy elbowed the bigger boy in the groin to the approval of the other boys. Jack groaned in muted pain.  
“Long live the Chiefs” the boys cried.  
Jack and Ralph grinned.


End file.
